emeralddreamfandomcom-20200216-history
Szlith
Statistics Name: Szlith the Survivor Race: Orc Sex: Female Class: Shaman Guild: Nyx History Szlith was always viewed as a strange orc, when most kids her age were bashing each other with wooden weapons she was daydreaming against a tree or picking flowers. Szlith grew up in a small village nestled in the mountains behind the Den close to the South Fury River, her parents were both powerful warriors and constantly berrating Szlith for being useless. Between the berrating from her parents and the teasing from the other kids Szlith had alot of reasons to stay away from the village. It was during one of these long stretches of seclusion that she heard the sound of cannon fire to the west, curious, Szlith made her way towards Ratchet and the cannon fire. The usually clam bay that Ratchet sits on was a storm of violence the humans had come in huge warships. Dwarven marksmen lined the rails of the ships firing volleys into the small port while gnomish mages dropped fire and ice form the sky. Elves in the form of large hunting cats and bears were running everywhere ripping the gobins to shreds. Szlith, not believing what she was seeing, stood in shock for unknown seconds, even minutes. When finally she snapped out of it she raced home, knowing that she would die if she tried to help the goblins. Szlith saw dark black smoke rising from the mountains where her village was. The raid on Ratchet was only a diversion, the Alliance had climbed the mountain and destroyed her entire village on their way to their true destination, The Den and Orgrimmar. Something happened to Szlith when she saw the bodies of her family and the others who lived in the village, burnt and dismembered. Szlith's heart rate and breathing increased rapidly, her vision went blurry, she started to spray spittle from her mouth. Then, a noise! Something was moving in the brush behind her! Szlith whipped around in time to see a night elf rogue sneaking up on her! Everything went dark. Szlith's vision cleared, her heart rate and breathing were getting to more normal levels, she was holding something? Something kinda heavy but soft and wet. She looked down to her hand, grasped by the hair was the head of the night elf that was sneaking up to backstab her. His body lay in a pile with four other night elves. Szlith dropped the head, turned and started piling the bodies of her village. She was the only one left, a pyre would do. Szlith awoke, exhausted after burning the dead. Again she head sounds form behind her. She turned as fast as she could. A scouting party from The Den had come up to see what all the smoke was from. They looked tired, some sporting fresh bandages, it was apparent that although they managed to drive off the Alliance raid the toll was high. They questioned Szlith, she answered truthfully. They took her to The Den. Not much was different at The Den, Szlith was still looked at like an outsider and as a strange child. She did what was asked of her, killing boars, vile familiers, scorpids she even used a blackjack to hit sleeping orcs that were supposed to be working (she really hated that). Then a tauren woman came and offered to show Szlith more of the world (of Warcraft). That sounded interresting and best of all this tauren woman was kind and her big cat was just a friendly. Together they went into the Barrens and the Wailing Caverns where Demelza, the tauren woman, helped Szlith realize that she isn't someone's pawn to order around and that she isn't worthless like everyone she had even known had told her. Demelza told Szlith of her wonderful friends, a pack so close they are family. Szlith deceided she would one day become a member, but first she had to help someone, just as Demelza had helped her. ...and so she started her journey, for this is just the beginning, not and ending... Szlith's time with the Pack was not only a learning experience but one full of love. She was adopted by Khazrikeih, a troll Shaman and Sieghra, a tauren Druid. They taught Szlith the real meaning of family and with the help of many Pack members Szlith's confidence grew. Following the footsteps of her adopted father Szlith became a Shaman, she also took up blacksmithing hoping one day to create weapons for all her family so that the alliance would suffer greatly if they ever attacked again. Then HE came. Kruul the Demon Destroyer! Attacking both alliance and horde whenever he felt. Thousands fell at his feet, Szlith one of them. Kruul, however, noticed Szlith. Something was different about this young orc. She had scratched him where others more powerful then her had failed. Kruul sent one of his servants to watch over her, to give her power, to slowly warp this Shaman into the killing machine he knew she would become... Now the pack has borne witness to Kruul's work. Fel-Szlith, as they have dubbed her, has made her presence fully known. She has spoken ill to all the Pack, slain hundreds of Horde and Alliance. She has even spoken of Kruul's intent to turn other Pack members to his side. Occasionally the real Szlith emerges. She is scared, she does not fully understand what is happening and has described a world for grey...a huge city looms in the distance. She describes slight elves with power arcane magics around her. Then she saw an elf with a large hunting cat, they were play fighting in the woods. This brought back memories...Demelza had a large hunting cat, she was friendly and had helped her in the past, maybe...just maybe this elf would do the same. Szlith followed the elf and from time to time the Large cat, Szlith heard the hunter call Snaggle, started to sniff around where Szlith was standing. She knew that the cat could sense her. She tried to talk to the elf...the cat...but they could not hear her. Then everything went black again, when her vision cleared the elf was dead the cat nowhere to be found, Szlith ran. She knew she did it, or at least had a part in what happened. The time spend between blackness and clear vision grew longer...now Szlith is positive she barely has but a few minutes of clear thought before the black and soon, she fears, the blackness will never end. Terrible news! a blood elf huntress, Tittahraca, alerted Onatam and then other members of the Pack. She found the body of Szlith. Upon arrival the Pack saw their friend's corpse near the dark portal. it wasn't until a combined effort from many Pack members that they were able to raise Szlith and they didn't get the child they knew. Fel-Szlith had been waiting for just such an ocaision. She fought Chief Tocho...and failed. She threw herself at Huntress Demelza...and failed. With demonic fury she attacked her adopted father Khaz...and failed. Then she spoted a non Pack member, a blood elf hunter was lending aid to the Pack. She charged forth with such force the poor hunter barely had time to react...he fell...Fel-Szlith was full of demonic power now and she knew her time was right for finishing Kruul's real intentions. She challenged Onatam to a duel, the stakes were high. If Onatam fell his soul would belong to Kruul if he won the Demon's hold on Szlith would be broken. The demon cheated, it informed Onatam that he had to duel her without weapons or armour, a lie that nearly cost Onatam. The battle was tough, Onatam proved the power of the Pack and friendship. In the end he stood victorious over Fel-Szlith's corpse. He tried to res her...it failed and for a moment the possibility that Szlith may be free but forever dead ocured. Then her body vanished and there stood Szlith, reincarnated and full of her silliness and childlike manors. The Pack had truly won a great battle that day. A blow was struck against Kruul that he will not soon forget. Category:Horde Category:Orc Category:Shaman